Twlighta's Princes
by Midnight Countess
Summary: Hermoine discovers Twlighta, the vampire/ghost, in the castle and soon it finds interest in Draco and Harry! Meanwhile, Hermione is trying to get close to Ron, but will it work? OC/H, OC/D, H/G, H/D, H/R/G/H/D
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OMFG I wrote this for my friend an I hope you all like it lots. OH btw I spelledcheck all of this and stuff so no one better like be hatin ya know lol. Or I think I did. I think wordpad has spell check? Well anyway they seem wright to me! I like to use lots of hypoerbolyes and smilies so expect them cause I like to give them lol.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own HP or any thing from the boobs or movies so if you've wached/read any of them you know what I own or what I don't own and if you haven't then well you need to go DRIVE OFF A CLIFF AND FREAKING DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hermione (a/n: I really hope I spell things right. I don't have any of the blooks or any thing near by so sorry!) has to pee bad. She just got did drinking loads of the new buttered root beer (I tried to be creative!!) a few hours ago and now she has to go! She quickly got out of bed and hurried toward the girl's dormitories bathrooms. On her way back she saw it! It was a girl. And she was male.

People in the castle were talking about it for sooo long and Hermone finally saw it!! It had long cascading locks of the deep purple shade. It was tall with pale skin and a bony face. It's nose was long and drooped down some and it had vampire fangs. It was dressed in a longish cloak that was really black and really dark. When it saw Hermoine it shrieked and disappeared. It was true. It was really a ghost _and_ a vampire.

The next morning at breakfast Hermione was really excited. "I saw it guys I swear!" she exclaimed, waving her arms about and thus making the oatmeal (I'm sure they eat oatmeal!!) splash on to Ron's red face. "That's nice," Harry said between kisses with Ginny.

"You don't believe me!"

"Why would I?"

"Yeah especially after you attack me wit your fod!" Ron butt in.

"Fine be that way." She got up and walked away very mad. "What is she talking about?"

"The legend of that thing. The one that is supposedly supposed to be like a ghost and a vampire?"

"Yup."

Hermoine went to the Great Library and took down a book about the ghosts of hog wats. She read about the legend of the thing! It used to be a student back when. It's name was Jigigiet Juelesverne but changed its name to Twilighta. It was a hmpradate (that means it had parts of a guy AND girl!! In case some of you have lived under rocks for ever and don't know what it is). Twilighta died at the age of thirteen in the castle and turned out to be also a vampire so it was a vampire ghost! Hermoine gasped in whorror.

A/N: okay that was it ha! Hope you review I will put more later!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm really glad you people are readin and stuff so keep readin!! It kets better!!!!! I doin't have spell check this time and I kinda type REALLY FAST so I hope it's like readable until I can get on my firned's laptop again and correct it/edit it. ENJOI (LOL that's spelt wrong on purpose!)

It was around midnight and the gang was in he corriders. "What are we doing here?" ron yawned.

"We're going to see it!" Hermoine hissed viscously.

"See what?" Geinny asked, a bit frightening.

"The ghost/vampire shemale!"

"I don't like the sound of this!!" Ron exclaimed.

"Hush!" the rest hushed. Hermiove decided to take this opportunity and get closet to the trembliung Ronald. She gently took his hand and squeezed it. "don't be sacred, Ron!" she cried in a triumphant manor.

"Huh?"

"Oh, something is yonder!"

They all looked and saw a dark figure. "Looks like it could be Flitwick (that's name of that squib guy with the cat??)

"No this looks taller than him!" Harry claimed.

"is it that thing, Herniome?!" Ginny asked clingly to Harry!

"No, and it has a name: Twilighta!"

"What a cool name! It reminds me of those like Twilight books from the Americas," Ron stated stupidly.

"How do you k now it's not it?"

"Because Twilights is much taller, Harry! Gee you 're so stupid I thought people with glasses were smart!"

"It's coming closer!" Ron said. And it was coming closer! So close they could taste its smelly breath. But it wasn't Twilighta…it was only Draco Malfoy! "Wtf are you doing here?" he barked.

"None of your business, Malfoy!" Harry and Hermoine said at the same time or simultaneously.

"We're looking for Twilighta!"

"What?! Like, the Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess?" he laughed hilariously.

"Ron stop talking," Hermoine ordered. She pushed him. "Gee you're PUSHY," ron pointed out.

"Yes because I psuehd you."

"You are all on some crack or something."

"Just leave us alone."

"No I'm going to tell Flitwich and his cat…Mrs Tickles." (um, wtf is that name of the cat?! Oh well! I'll put it in laterz!)

"Oh no you wouldn't!" he gasped. And then Ginny screamed!!

A/N: OMFG CLIFF HANGER!!


End file.
